kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Now Depart for the Front Line! Kachidoki Arms!
is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features the debut of Gaim Kachidoki Arms, as well as the proper debut of Demushu, the first of the Over Lord Inves. Synopsis Now aware that he killed Yuya, Kouta loses all will to fight, and will not even seek to destroy the Scalar System. As he struggles with the thought of telling the truth to his friends, Kaito encounters the strange Inves in Helheim Forest, once more. Plot Devastated upon learning the truth about Yuya, Kouta loses all will to fight, and Mitsuzane suggests to him not to tell anything about it to their friends. Meanwhile, Ryoma discusses the mission he gave to Kaito with his allies, which is to get more information about the "Over Lords", which are human intelligence Inves who have managed to evolve and adapt to the Helheim Forest, claiming that it is the path mankind should follow to avoid extinction. As Kaito finally encounters and confronts the Over Lord Inves he has been looking for, who attempts to introduce himself to Kaito as Dēmushu, Kouta meets Mai in the place where they would have met with Yuya when he last contacted them, and he refrains from telling her the truth as Mitsuzane suggested. Back at Drupers, Kouta has another vision of the mysterious girl who supports his decision to stop fighting. Soon after, DJ Sagara appears before him, claiming that instead of just sacrificing others, there are others who pursue their dreams by fighting their way without renouncing anything, just like Kaito, and he presents Kouta with the Kachidoki Lockseed and a Dandeliner Lockseed. With his will renewed, Kouta mounts the Dandeliner and launches an attack on the Yggdrasill Corporation headquarters. A team of Kurokage Troopers are dispatched to stop him, but there is little they can do to stop Armored Rider Gaim's new form, Kachidoki Arms, and are defeated by his varied attacks through the DJ Gun. Takatora appears to confront him as Zangetsu Shin, but fails to stop Gaim from destroying the Scalar System. Gaim then flees, after declaring that with their contigency plan destroyed, the Yggdrasill Corporation has no option but to find a way to stop the Helheim Forest's invasion. The mysterious girl reprimands DJ Sagara for interfering with Kouta's decision, but he points out that she also did the same, as in the end, all that matters is who will be the one to be chosen by the Helheim Forest. Enraged with the recent developments, Ryoma contacts Mitsuzane and instructs him to investigate Kouta in order to find out who betrayed the Yggdrasill Corporation and is assisting him. Cast * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Dandeliner, Kachidoki **Baron: ***Banana, Mango **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Kachidoki Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Gaim: ***Dandeliner Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *This episode concludes the Helheim Saga. *DJ Sagara refers the mysterious girl as the "first woman". **During that same scene, different dialogue is used in Episode 43. *This episode marks Kaito's first time transforming into Baron directly into another Arms, rather than transforming into his primarily used Banana Arms first. In this case, Mango Arms. **It is also the only time Kaito transforms directly into Baron Mango Arms. *Coincidentally, this episode's number is the same as the date: 23 DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Yggdrasill's Secret, The Truth of One-Seventh, Now Depart for the Front Line! Kachidoki Arms! and The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08896-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 6, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 06.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「いざ出陣！カチドキアームズ！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「いざ出陣！カチドキアームズ！」 References Category:New Form Episode